


Confessions of an Avenger

by Manika18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Darkness, F/M, Hatred, Love, Love/Hate, Masochism, Regret, Sadism, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manika18/pseuds/Manika18
Summary: Recreating all the #SasuSaku moments from Sasuke's P.O.V.#1: Sakura hugs a badly injured Sasuke.#2: Sakura holds Sasuke in pain.© 2020 Manika Chandra
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 27





	1. The day I fell for you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old SasuSaku poetry thing I started back in 2015.  
> It's already available on my wattpad and ffnet accounts but i decided, why not share here as well :3
> 
> So this is the first verse.  
> Hope you enjoy...:)

**Posted on: 20/01/15**

* * *

_**Verse 1: the day i fell for you..** _

* * *

It all started with my curt statement

And I did not care if my words were poignant.

"You are annoying."

I had said and left you aching

because sentiments were a remarkable obstacle.

They were turning me into a debacle.

So I pushed them aside, to tread on my road to revenge.

For the annihilation of my clan—I'll avenge!

Still...on that one particular day.

My body moved in its own way.

To save that idiotic, brother-like teammate of mine.

And felt life seeping out of me, leaving me pine.

"I cannot die." I made my declaration.

Without any speck of hesitation.

All of a sudden life started hitting back.

Even that extreme agony was taken aback.

I heard your cries, ringing in my ears.

And felt every single trail of your tears.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things

and don't particularly like anything.

But when I opened my eyes and looked at your face,

the hurt in your expression made my heart race.

For the first time I had felt nostalgic.

The touch of your embrace was so ecstatic.

"I was so scared." I heard your voice like a chime

and the feeling of being needed by you became prime.

I knew you'll go through a lot and suffer just because of me.

But for mending my scarred soul, you and I are destined to become we.

As the moment you hugged me, I reconciled with an old emotion.

And your name got etched on my heart with sincere affection.

Yes, it was the day my feelings brew.

It was the day I fell for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the first verse. Yes its about team 7's first mission where Sasuke jumps in to save Naruto. And ofcourse Sakura hugs him tight. I personally believe that was when Sasuke fell for Sakura.
> 
> The next verse will be out soon...
> 
> Kudos|Comment|Share  
> if you liked this...:)
> 
> Until Next Time...  
> ~Manika


	2. The moment you took my pain..

**Posted on: 20/01/15**

* * *

_**Verse 2: the moment you took my pain..**_

* * *

The day had arrived, to put my efforts to test.

To push through and perform better than the rest.

To participate in the exams or not— we were asked to choose.

So I had suggested you to drop the opportunity and refuse.

Not because I considered you weak and vulnerable,

but because the chances of you getting hurt was making me uncomfortable.

You still decided to stand by our side.

And I couldn't help myself from lifting your pride.

Unfortunately, fate had something else for us in store

as we were left alone to face that grass ninja's gore.

Before we could stir a muscle, she trapped us in her illusion,

making us witness our own demise— the most horrible sensation.

So I carried you in the manner I'll be holding you in a while.

Yes...out of all the options I picked you up the bridal style.

That idiot finally returned for our aid.

And instead of me, **he** tried to stop the enemy's raid.

"Scaredy Cat!" I remember his taunt reaching my ears.

Yet even his mockery failed to eliminate the fears.

But when **you** slapped me with your words"...atleast he's not a coward!"

They reverted me back to my old self and I charged forward,

managing to suppress the actions of that monster.

But in the end, he still turned out to be the victor.

He placed a curse mark on my neck to make me suffer.

Thankfully you eased me, acting as a buffer.

I took your hand and squeezed it hard.

And only in your presence I let down my guard.

Somehow the pain started to dissipate.

So I moved closer to insinuate.

That emotion bubbled again in my chest.

And I snuggled even more on my heart's request,

thus passing out in your arms, feeling no restrain.

Because in that very moment you took my pain... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is the second verse for Confessions of an Avenger. Thats right! Its the Chunnin Exams.
> 
> Hope you liked it :3
> 
> Eh...hem, please  
> Kudos|Comment|Share  
> if you liked this poem...:)
> 
> Until Next Time...  
> ~Manika


	3. The bond that you created..

**Posted on: 20/01/17**

* * *

_**Verse 3: the bond that you created...** _

* * *

Brother's betrayal, parent's death, clan's end.

How my past was breaking me— I couldnot pretend.

That nightmare dragged me further inside

to the haunting place I used to reside.

I came face-to-face with my younger form

and I knew he was about to bring a storm.

He lashed out at me with a string of complains,

making me reminisce all those blood stains.

I regained consciousness in a new state.

And my aura was something none could penetrate.

Rage filled my mind when I saw your mutilated condition.

Protecting your fragile form became my sole ambition.

I have experienced the loss of loved-ones before.

I won't allow this to happen once more.

So I permitted the darkness to engulf my soul

And let the curse seal take control.

"Who did this to you?" I asked menacingly.

The enemy was foolish enough to respond confidently.

My eyes averted in the direction of his smug grin

and I felt a killing urge from within.

There were no regrets but pure contentment.

Because severing his arms was his punishment.

Next, I marched towards the only left target,

planning a torture he will never forget.

His desperate cries of apology were music to my ears.

But not for you; you ran towards me in tears.

Why? Why exactly were you scared?

Didn't you see? They harmed you...they couldnot be spared!

You still pleaded, hugging me so very tight.

Our eyes met, willing me to desist my incite.

Surprisingly, the curse marks receded.

They were nothing, compared to the bond that you created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the third verse. Yep! The best part of the Chunnin Exams. Sasuke wakes up to find that his girl is being mistreated by the sound nins and teaches them a lesson. And then he goes on a rampage but thanks to Sakura who gathers some courage and stops him.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~♥
> 
> Kudos|Comment|Share  
> if you liked this..:3
> 
> Until Next Time..  
> ~Manika


	4. The memory of you shielding me..

**Posted: 20/01/24**

* * *

**Verse 4: The memory of you shielding me..**

* * *

For my own match I had arrived late.

Inspite of that people were ready to debate.

The Uchiha Prodigy or the intriguing boy from sand.

Who will win and prove himself grand?

None of them were there for genuine support.

But I knew, eventually you'll be waiting for me to report.

To bother me with your worries about those painful curse-marks

and to express how much you missed me with your heart-warming remarks.

Even I admit that in the midst of that harsh training course,

I yearned for that annoying presence of yours.

But looks like our meeting will have to be adjourned.

Because of the enemy's invasion concerned.

So I followed three of them into the woods.

And tried stopping them since I could.

Problem began when my opponent turned half into a beast.

"You are my prey!" he declared, preparing for a feast.

For I had no other choice I went for the third shot,

making the curse-seal trigger right on the spot.

Unable to endure the pain, I faltered.

The enemy attacked, knowing my condition could not be altered.

I wondered if it would be the end of my miserable life.

Because that curse-seal did not allow me any strife.

Fortunately, at the last second, you and that idiot stepped in.

But you left me shocked as you were not ready to give in.

You stood up, determined to save me.

Had your feelings grown that deep for _me_?

" _Sakura_ …you have to save her _no matter what_ …"

I requested that idiot without a second thought.

And all throughout the fight, I couldn't get you out of my brain

because I didn't want to lose a precious person again.

So once more, in the bridal style, I caught you when you fell

as the memory of you shielding me, made my heart swell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's about the final rounds of chunin exams when Gaara leaves the fight and Sasuke follows him. Remember how Naruto goes to save the day and Sasuke says he doesn't want to lose another precious person?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed..:3
> 
> Kudos|Comment|Share
> 
> ~Manika


End file.
